


[VID] I'm the bad guy

by Kaellig Fanvids (Kaellig)



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M, WTF Kombat 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23140294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig%20Fanvids
Summary: song: Billie Eilish - bad guy
Relationships: Blackbeard | Edward Teach/Charles Vane
Kudos: 14
Collections: WTF Black Sails 2020





	[VID] I'm the bad guy




End file.
